Reflection of Mirror
by Colonel29
Summary: [AkaFuriAka] / Furihata menyukai pelajaran seni belakangan ini./ #HappyReading!


Pelajaran seni adalah salah satu pelajaran yang Furihata sukai.

Tidak. Bukannya ia tertarik dengan sejarah lukisan terkesan karya Vincent Van Gogh, atau lukisan-lukisan abstrak karya Pablo Picasso yang terpampang di dinding ruangan ini. Ia juga tidak tertarik dengan alunan musik yang selalu ia dan teman sekelasnya mainkan diruangan ini. Ataupun saat mereka harus mempraktikkan tarian akhir tahun diruangan ini. Semua yang berbau seni tidak menarik perhatiannya.

Lalu, mengapa ia menyukai pelajaran seni?

Jawabannya adalah,

Cermin.

Dibagian depan kelas, sebuah lemari besar berdiri. Pintunya menggunakan cermin sebagai pelapisnya. Cermin itu mengarah langsung kepada para murid. Tak heran dari depan saja kau bisa melihat wajah orang dibelakangmu.

Dan inilah yang Furihata sukai.

.

.

**REFLECTION OF MIRROR**

**Genre : Romance/genre lainnya**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : AkaFuriAka**

**Setting : AU, Furi masuk Teiko**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , **_**fluffless**_**, ad humor garing nyelip, ancur lebur, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**FanFiction © Ameru Sawada**

Saat pelajaran seni, Furihata suka lesehan dibaris depan. Alasannya agar lebih mudah memperhatikan penjelasan Hazu-sensei. Padahal tidak.

_Aku suka melihat pantulannya dari depan._

Saat Hazu-sensei berkicau, manik kucing kecil itu terfokus pada cermin besar didepannya. Dan nampaklah pantulan makhluk Tuhan—yang menurut Furihata—paling sempurna didunia. Furihata suka lekuk wajah itu. Rambut merah darahnya yang indah. Tatapannya yang dingin itu. Semuanya Furihata suka.

_Walau aku tidak tahu apakah ia menyadarinya._

Ah, dia menguap. Furihata terkikik. Sosok itu paling bosan mendengarkan omongan Hazu-sensei, dan dari sini Furihata bisa melihat ia mengucek matanya—tanda ia mengantuk. Kembali ia terkikik. Sesekali Furihata tangkap sosok sempurna itu tengah melamun dengan menopangkan dagunya atas tangannya. Memperhatikan langit biru diuar sana melalui jendela kelas disamping kiri.

_Tapi kalau dia tahu aku mematainya, nanti aku dilempar gunting._

Walau sudah tahu risiko itu, tetap saja Furihata memperhatikannya. Ia tahu, orang itu pasti menyadari ia dipandangi. Namun apa daya, pesonanya membuat Furihata tak berdaya. Furihata tak sanggup bersanding dengan orang macam itu. Kastanya terlalu jauh, tak terjangkau. Maka dari itu, Furihata hanya bisa melihat dari cermin ini, saat pelajaran ini, ia gunakan sebaik mungkin. Untuk mengagungkan ketampanan lelaki itu.

_Cihuahua hanya bisa melihat dari jauh, namun sang raja tak tinggal diam._

.

.

* * *

"Aduh, besok ada ulangan matematika…" Furihata melenguh kesal. ia mengutuk Fukui-sensei yang dengan santainya menceramahinya panjang lebar. Bukan sepenuhnya salah beliau, salah Furihata sendiri tertidur dikelasnya.

Ingatkan Furihata lain kali untuk tidak tertidur saat dikelas.

Setelah merapikan bukunya, Furihata meresleting tasnya. Bersiap untuk angkat kaki pulang, tapi justru kakinya membeku. Furihata terpekur ditempat. Memandangi sosok yang tengah bersandar pada dinding kelas. Ia melipat tangan didepan dadanya dan melempar tatapan dingin nan datar.

Furihata menelan ludah kelu. Keringat dingin mendadak turun. Kini cihuahua merasa sebagai orang paling berdosa didunia.

"A—Akashi-san…" Akashi hanya diam manis—masih pada posisinya. Menatap intens Furihata yang kini menggemelutukkan giginya—ketakutan. Akashi bisa melihat tangan itu gemetar.

Hening mencekik. Atmosfer makin menekan. Furihata mulai kehabisan oksigen. Sampai kapan Akashi Seijuuro mau berdiri disana dan seolah-olah ingin menghujamkan seribu gunting sakti padanya? Oh, Furihata makin takut membayangkannya.

Akhirnya Akashi maju selangkah. Namun Furihata mundur sejumlah langkah Akashi. Kembali suria merah darah maju, kali ini dua langkah. Dan begitu juga Furihata. Sayang dilangkah keempat Akashi, Furihata terantuk meja. Senyum kemenangan terkembang. Akashi memang _absolute_.

"A—A—Aku b—bisa je—jelaskan—" Furihata siap. Entah itu hujaman gunting, tendangan karateka sabuk hitam, atau seribu siksaan lainnya. Paling tidak dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Furihata puas dengan aksinya.

Lama, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Memberanikan diri, Furihata membuka matanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Akashi tersenyum—menyirengai—tipis seraya tertawa.

Akashi tertawa.

"Menjelaskan apa?" Tanyanya disela tawanya, "Menjelaskan bahwa kau selalu memperhatikanku disetiap pelajaran seni selama kurang lebih 2 bulan ini?" Lanjutnya, lalu maju kembali selangkah.

"Menjelaskan bahwa pesonaku yang begitu besar telah membuatmu jatuh kepadaku?" Tanpa sadar Akashi sudah didepannya, terpisah celah tipis. Furihata mengutuk dalam hati.

"A—Aku—" Makin kaget si surai solid Bumi merasakan tangan dingin dan lembut lelaki didepannya mengusap pipinya pelan. Furihata hilang kata-kata.

Akashi yang melihat itu menaikkan sebelah alis jenaka, "Kenapa? Kau tidak mau menjawab?" Ia belai lagi pipi itu lembut, lalu berbisik ditelinganya, "Yah, Kouki, pekerjaanmu sebagai mata-mata kini telah terbongkar." Hembusan napas panasnya menerpa telinga Furihata.

Antara kaget dan malu, Furihata meletakkan kepalanya atas bahu Akashi—menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia bisa mendengar Akashi tertawa. Lalu membawa pemilik surai solid Bumi itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Kua lucu sekali, Kouki, " Ia belai surai kecoklatan itu, senyuman tipis mengembang lagi diwajahnya, "Katakan, apa pantulanku dicermin begitu tampan?" Godanya lagi.

"Akashi-san!" Akashi tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

**_FIN_**

Haloo~~!

Karena saya dipercaya membuat fic AkaFuri, jdilah fic ini~! Sebenernya ini fic berdsrkan kejadian nyata. Jdi ruang seni ini sebenernya adlh slh 1 ruang kelas di skolah saya…, dan unik saja kelihatannya dan terbesit deh ini fic!

Ameru akan mencoba kembali ke fandom owo _jaa nee_~!


End file.
